Vector Prime (Unicron Trilogy)
Vector Prime is Primus's appointed guardian of time and space. Though recorded history pegs him as 25 million years old, he has identified himself as 9 billion years old,making the clockwork-covered Transformer one of the Thirteen. Despite his age, Vector Prime is very powerful, and can warp both space and time, though excessive use of this power can severely weaken him. His powers allow him to traverse the multiverse at will, allowing Vector Prime to track and record events across a countless number of realities. Vector Prime was once a holder of the Matrix of Leadership before he left Cybertron to guard space and time, a lonely job which isolated him from Cybertronian culture for tens of millions of years. Though he has rejoined the timestream on occasion to protect it from large-scale dangers, his extraordinary exile has left him emotionally, culturally, and politically disconnected from his race. He speaks in archaic terminology steeped in chivalry from an age long past, which has led some to believe him to be little more than a doddering relic. Despite this disconnect, Vector Prime never forgets that these strange modern creatures are the reason he guards space and time so fiercely. It is the miracle of time that allows these precious lives to continue and flourish across the multiverse. Vector Prime has a "Guardian Mini-Con" called Safeguard, and is also responsible for the Recon Mini-Con Team. History Appearing in the skies over Cybertron, Vector Prime immediately made contact with Optimus Prime and the Autobots, making them aware of the Cyber Planet Keys and how they could stop the black hole. As Vector Prime then synchronised his map of the keys’ locations to the current arrangement of the cosmos, he was approached by Megatron. Due to Vector Prime's diminished memory due to his advanced age and Megatron's own smooth charisma, he handed the map over the Decepticon leader, realising his mistake too late. As the Autobots attempted to fend off Megatron and his lieutenant Starscream, toughened Autobot Landmine was caught in the black hole's gravitational pull and Vector Prime opened a portal to save him, transporting him to Earth. Vector Prime joined with Optimus Prime's Autobots in relocation to Earth in pursuit of Landmine, who had been befriended by three human children. Upon meeting these humans, Vector Prime recognised a symbol decorating the T-shirt of the female, Lori, as the pattern of the Omega Lock, the device that focused the power of the Cyber Planet Keys, and deduced that it lay in hiding somewhere on Earth. Further studies of duplicate patterns around the world failed to locate it, but did yield the co-ordinates of Velocitron, the Speed Planet, resting place of the first Cyber Planet Key. It was around this time that Vector Prime returned to Cybertron, as seen in the Fun Publications comics. His return accelerated the search for the Omega Lock, which appeared to come to a head when the lock was apparently discovered buried in the desert; the battle had catastrophic consequences when a Decepticon attack killed the Mini-Cons, and Vector Prime drew on his powers for the first time in ages to rewind time and save their lives. The lock in question was proven to be a fake, but the genuine article was soon discovered and acquired by Vector Prime, the Mini-Cons and the humans aboard the Atlantis – an ancient Cybertronian spaceship that had crashed on Earth and inspired the legend of the sunken continent. Vector Prime subsequently journeyed to Velocitron to observe Hot Shot win the world's Cyber Planet Key in a racing tournament, and then to the Jungle Planet, where he counselled Optimus Prime in his battles with world leader Scourge, leading to the acquisition of the second Cyber Planet Key. The third key, from Earth itself, was soon discovered, and then all three keys and the Omega Lock were stolen by Starscream. Megatron promptly stole them from his traitorous second-in-command, but was beaten in combat by Optimus Prime within his own pocket dimension, and Vector Prime used his portal-generating abilities to collapse the dimension in upon itself, apparently destroying Megatron. Megatron's Unicronian armor sustained him, however, and he returned to Cybertron just as the Omega Lock was put in place and the planet transformed into Primus's robot mode. Vector Prime's studies eventually revealed the location of the fourth Cyber Planet Key, on the Giant Planet of Gigantion, which had slipped through a space/time vortex into another universe. Both the Autobots and Decepticons raced for the key, but the Decepticons ultimately prevailed thanks to Megatron's transformation into Galvatron, leaving the Autobots stranded on Gigantion. The vortex would not open again for a year, and despite the protestations of his friends and allies Vector Prime made the decision to use his powers to rewind time and open the vortex again – even though a feat of such magnitude would end his life. Before performing this decisive action, Vector Prime passed on to the young human Bud his planet map, and parted from Safeguard to spare him his fate. As the Autobots passed through the vortex, Vector Prime's overexerted body dissolved, and he became one with time. From behind the veil of time, Vector Prime's spirit reached out to bolster Optimus Prime in his moment of need within the black hole, as he finally reacquired the Cyber Planet Keys and Omega Lock, enabling Primus to finally seal the threat. Galvatron, however, was not yet defeated, and during his final one-on-one duel with Prime, Vector Prime appeared before Optimus once again to assure him that he would always watch over him, and bestowed upon him a gift – Rhisling, with which Optimus Prime defeated and destroyed Galvatron once and for all. He re-appeared for a final time as a ghostly image as Optimus Prime and his team while departed on a new Space Bridge construction project, as a reminder and encouragement to Optimus to not give up his cause and mission. In the montage of images that fill the closing credits of the final episode, Vector Prime is seen beyond time, eternally battling the spirit of Galvatron. Appearance Personality He is very intelligent and wise, his isolation through the centuries does not seem to have his sociable side. Because Vector Prime demonstrates still able to communicate and share with others, allowing it to create links. He is courageous and serious, caring deeply for the well-being of others. Do not support that we do harm to life and his friends, will not hesitate to use the great means. Despite his advanced experience, he can sometimes be imprudent and implusive. He seems to have a fun side, also able to reveal himself. Power and skills The creation of Vector Prime was no easy task. Born from the living material of the very multiverse itself, Vector Prime was appointed the guardian of space and time by Primus, and is uniquely attuned to its flow. Within his clockwork frame hum the subtle mathematics that govern all that is, from the spin of galaxies to the movement of sub-atomic particles. Vector Prime possesses the power to control, with some exertion, the flow of time, displaying the ability to wind it back and alter events, but he rarely activates his Cyber Key Power. Vector Prime's perceptions are not limited to one linear pathway in time – thanks to a temporal mechanics analyzer, he is able to observe all possible pasts, presents and futures within his sensor range, giving him the opportunity to select optimum courses of action. He wields the mighty sword Rhisling (called the "Cyber Caliber" in his instructions), constructed from ethereal supermatter and shaped to an edge so sharp that it can slice open the fabric of reality, opening portals to anywhere in time, space, or other dimensions. He transforms into an ancient Cybertronian spacecraft, armed with gauss cannons and a "probability torpedo," a weapon that disrupts causality when it detonates, causing a target to experience the varied effects of differing realities.He is partnered with the Mini-Con Safeguard ("Roots" in Japan), who transforms into a small blaster/ship that mounts to Vector Prime's nosecone or arm, and is also the guardian of the Mini-Con Team, who he encountered on his dimensional travels. When he activates his Cyber-key a strong green shield unfolds against the enemy. It can fire the opponent's attack, although it seems to require energy. As demonstrated by its use against Megatron. It handles the sword very well, can shoot lasers in vehicle mode Relationships Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Transformers Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Omnipotents Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Supporters Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Genderless Category:Anime Heroes Category:Elderly